The rapid progress of terminal technology, such as mobile terminals (such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptops) and fixed terminals (such as desktop computers), has allowed the manufacturer to preset pictures as the display background (such as desktop wallpaper) of the terminal in order to make the displayed screen more vivid and interesting. On the other hand, currently, as to the preset pictures, the number is relatively small and the type is very limited, and as a result, more and more terminals have allowed the user to set the pictures as the display background manually.
In smart phones, for example, the user can set desktop wallpapers as the background picture of a standby interface, and can also set lock-screen wallpapers as the background picture of a lock-screen interface, etc.
However, in the terminal, not only the above-mentioned pictures but also other contents are displayed. That is to say, the pictures are just “background” on the screen of the terminal, above which other contents (such as application icons, widgets, and the like) are also displayed. The contents tend to cause background picture shielding and incomplete display. Sometimes, due to the display positions of the contents on the screen, the characters or scenery comprised in the background picture that the user want to view may be blocked and only insignificant parts are viewable.
To this end, how to reasonably arrange the display content on the screen of the terminal so as to avoid shielding of the interested parts of the background picture has become a technical problem to be solved at present.